


Jashin and the Master of Death

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Death Gods, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Original Uzumaki character is a Nagato/Konan kid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Upon meeting the various deities and spectres she now rules over as Master of Death, having been betrayed by the very people she'd saved, Harriet Potter asks that one of them give her another chance at life in another world. Jashin, a death god from a world very different to her own, volunteers his own. With the blessing of Death itself its master lives again... Hopefully this time will be better.





	1. Master of Death

Harriet wakes to find herself in the white and ethereal version of King's Cross Station, confused as to how she got here again for a brief moment before her memories come rushing back to her. She was dead. The very people she'd fought for, sacrificed herself for, had just sentenced her to death and threw her into the Veil... 

The witch wishes she could say she's surprised, but by now she's grown used to the wizarding world stabbing her in the back. It's her friends' betrayal that truly stung. 

Sighing and refusing to feel sorry for herself the woman who conquered stands up and starts walking around the station, trying to find a train to the next great adventure as Dumbledore used to call it. But, unlike last time she was here, neither a train nor another soul is in sight. What should she do now? The raven haired witch was brought out of her wondering by an unnaturally cold, but not unpleasant like the chill of a dementor, presence at her back. 

Turning Harriet finds herself staring at a towering cloaked figure with a pair of black feathered wings, like a ravens, growing from its shoulders and a wicked looking scythe held in one of its skeletal hands. "Hello Death." the witch greets without fear, a smile on her face as she greets the specter like on old friend "Are you taking me on to the other side this time then?"

Despite their skeletal appearance making it difficult to read the being's mood it was clear from their tone that they were fond of Harriet "Unfortunately Harriet I can never claim you, it is impossible for me to usher my Master to the next life."

"Then it was real, the Tale of Three Brothers? Whoever owns all three Hallows at the same time becomes your master?"

"Unfortunately so, but only if they had no desire to be nor fear of me." Death admitted with a huff, though the fond tone remained "When I made that little deal I never expected anyone to succeed. You continue to surprise me little one."

Staring at the personification of Death itself with a wry look Harriet sighed heavily and asked "What now then? Do I have any responsibilities as Master of Death or am I just doomed to stay trapped here forever?"

Letting out a breathy chuckle Death held out his free bony hand for the barely adult witch "You won't be stuck here Master. Come, i'll explain your duties somewhere a bit more comfortable." 

Taking the offered hand Harriet found herself somewhere different in the next blink and a fluttering of the being's black wings. This new place was a massive and homey library, lit with floating balls of differently colored fire that, when close, sounded like giggling children. At his Master's curious look Death explained "They are the souls of children that die in infancy or early childhood. They are not yet old enough to truly be rewarded or punished, so they remain here awhile until they are ready to try again at life."

Nodding and stroking the pink orb that fluttered by her face gently, earning a baby's laugh, the witch moved to sit on one of the plush red couches in the room. "So... What exactly do I do as Master of Death?"

Death rested his scythe against his shoulder, standing a few meters in front of the spectacled woman. "You can order myself and other entities of Death, in this and any other world or reality, to do as you will. This library is a nexus of sorts between all realities, so other beings like myself from those ones will likely come here to see you... Don't be surprised if you have the odd reaper or shinigami come to give you a report of some kind on their work at some point."

The moment those words came from the being's mouth an assortment of strange new entities appeared in the library, some familiar and some not, to introduce themselves to Harriet. They all called her Master or Mistress, which - while flattering - was a little strange for the witch.

Anubis, Hades, and Thanatos were familiar to the raven - being gods of death she'd heard of before in her own world. There was also a few normal, human looking people with american accents that had referred to themselves by normal names that she'd guessed were reapers and a teen with violently orange spiky hair wearing a black outfit that looked like something from the samurai movie she'd caught snippets of in her childhood that the Dursleys hadn't liked but she'd found interesting. He had a massive blade, more like a giant steak knife than a true sword, strapped to his back. He called himself Ichigo, introducing himself as a shinigami. 

And then there was him... 

The last to introduce himself was a man with off white hair, the same color as Death's bones, whose skin was black with markings mirroring a skeleton in the same shade as his hair. His eyes were entirely black save for glowing blood red specks where his pupils would be and his teeth were vampiric when he smiled at her in the same almost cocky way the twins did before they'd died in the war, the comparison making the witch's heart ache. He wore a pair of pants like those the ninja in that samurai film wore in the dark red shades of blood and was topless, a red three bladed scythe strapped to his back. 

"Yo! The name's Jashin, nice ta meetcha Nee-sama!"

Nee-sama: a combination of the informal version on Onee - meaning sister - and formal title sama - which denotes superior status or rank to oneself. Harriet wasn't sure how she knew this, having never learnt or heard much of the Japanese language before, but somehow she knew that this man had just called her both his boss AND his sister at the same time... While the other entities of death found his address rude, going by their scolding that he was completely ignoring, the raven haired witch found herself fond of him immediately.

"He can call me that if he wants to, I don't mind." when the others all stared at her in shock the girl shrugged "I'm not all that big on formalities and it's nice, being considered someone's family... I always wanted to be part of a family."

While the others processed that Harriet turned her attention back to Death himself and asked "How am I understanding Japanese right now?"

The being chuckled "Death is universal, existing in all realities and all worlds, and therefore speaks all languages. Should you need it the knowledge of any and all of your subjects is at your disposal Master, you need only ask for it."

Mulling over his words the raven then asks "Would it be possible for me to be reborn, like these souls are? Preferably not in my own world, i've had more than enough of the wizarding world." Seeing them all staring at her in shock she adds "Don't get me wrong, I like you all, but I'd like a chance to actually live a bit before I have to be the Master of all things Death."

Before any of the others can reply Jashin speaks "I could get you reborn in my world easy. I got a worshiper so devout she'll supply you with a body in no time if I asked her to."

Harriet sputtered before hissing, incensed "I'm not taking over someone's body and stealing their life just so I can get a chance to live again and have a family!" 

Jashin burst into nigh hysterical laughter at that "I didn't say i'd let you have my worshiper's body, I said i'd have her make you one of your own. If you agreed she'd be your mom, not your meatsuit! Rebirth in my world, easy as pie, whattaya say Nee-sama?"

Harriet thought it over, but she didn't need to. The second she'd known she not only wouldn't be stealing someone else's life but would get a mom as well she was sold. "Let's do it."

Turning to stare at Death and the others she smiled sadly "I'm sorry... But you'll have to wait for me to come back." They all smiled at her.

"We can wait." Anubis stated, the others nodding. "A human lifetime is a short thing to beings such as ourselves. Besides, we couldn't refuse you this if we wanted to. You are our Mistress after all, it's our job to fulfill your orders and this is one we're glad to."

Ichigo grinned as Jashin took her hand "Have fun with the shinobi Harriet, I plan on taking you on a trip myself once your done."

Shinobi?

Before she can ask what he means she and the red clad god vanish in a swirl of blood.

 

\-----

 

It was rare that Jashin blessed a mortal with his presence, though this was far from the first time he'd talked to this particular one of his followers. Hidan had the pleasure, as his most devout of practitioners, of seeing and speaking to her god twice in person as of this visit. The first time was when she'd escaped from that temple her kin had been torturing her inside, failing to kill her or make her scream in pain as they'd desired. It was with his gifts, as his youngest and most faithful servant, that day that she'd escaped and sent her once torturers to Jashin's embrace in the next world.

They had been lost, trying to escape their true duties and rites as Jashinists by leaving the duty solely to her as his sacred priestess and chosen sacrifice. So Hidan, upon the god of blood sacrifice and murder's order, slaughtered them all for trying to cheat him. The albino did so gleefully, knowing that she was right all along, they were the blasphemous ones their god had forsaken while she was the one he'd blessed as they desired.

She had stayed true to her teachings, even in her imprisoned state, while they had strayed from the righteous path of Jashin. Killing them, sacrificing their wretched and hypocritical souls to the very god they'd wronged, was euphoric.

The now woman smiled giddily at her god, her magenta eyes sparkling with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the mission he had for her now!

"Hello Hidan, it's good to see you again." Jashin said warmly, his appearance so like her own while accessing her gifted ability a much welcomed sight. "I find myself in need of another favor from you, if you're willing."

"Always!" the immortal woman cried excitedly "Just tell me what I need to do!"

In a swirl of blood a girl who appeared to be about Hidan's age was standing beside the god. The albino took in her messy dark hair, luminous green eyes, and deathly pale skin with palpable curiosity. "Who the fuck are you?"

Jashin smiled "This is Harriet. She's... well. The closest I can get to a description for her would be a high ranking shinigami." That peaked the Jashinist's interest "Oh! What, is she having trouble getting a soul she's supposed to reap and needs a hand?"

The murder god chuckled "No actually. She wants a try at a mortal life so she asked me for a favor." Seeing his follower's confusion he elaborates "See, gods of any kind can only be born in your world if we have permission from a human to do so. So i'm asking you, if you're willing, to make her a body and let her be reborn through you."

Hidan's eyes widened in realization "So you need me to get knocked up and agree to let your shinigami friend have the kid's body before it's born? Sounds like a lot of fucking work just to live in this shithole but whatever. I can do that." the albino turned her attention to this Harri or whatever her name was and asked "Hope you ain't looking for anything specific in a dad, cause I can't guarantee shit about anyone who'll agree to have a fling with me. Also, I'm probably changing your name cause I can't pronounce the bullshit one you have now. Sorry, but i'm not sorry." 

The green eyed shinigami laughed "That's fine. I'm not all to fond of it to be honest, some change will be good for me..." Turning to address Jashin-sama the raven shinigami states fondly "I like her, she's a lot like you."

Huh... So she doesn't have a stick up her ass. Hidan might actually like this shinigami chick after all.

 

\-----

 

 Hidan wasn't kidding when she'd said her ability to pick up guys was lackluster. None of her attempts so far to find and flirt with anyone had bore any fruit, though that missing nin she'd chatted up a couple days ago seemed promising until the local forces spooked him off. Ah well, that Iwa-nin was a pig anyway so fuck him. 

As she was strolling through the seediest district of this civilian village in search of a new target, or at least some asshole she could murder in Jashin's name to calm her temper, the albino noticed a tall shinobi with a slashed Takigakure headband grumbling outside a sketchy looking hotel. He didn't look too bad, by her standards anyway, with dark hair, dark skin (from what little of it she could see between his face mask and numerous layers of clothing) and odd green eyes almost as luminous as the shinigami she's building the body for...

He'll do nicely, now all she has to do is talk him into sleeping with her.

"Hey there, what's crawled up your ass and died?" she asked cheerfully as she approached him, taking smug pride in the way he'd both assessed her as a potential threat and admired just how much skin she bared from the waist up with how she dressed. The shinobi huffed, but thankfully complied with her question "I was hunting a missing nin wanted in the local Bingo book for his bounty, but he's being a colossal pain in my ass!"

"He an Iwa-nin? About yea high with brown hair and a stupid looking mustache?" Hidan asked, holding her hand to imply someone slightly shorter than herself. The dark skinned Taki-nin's eyes widened "Yes actually, have you seen him?"

"I have, but i'm not just gonna give the info over for nothing you know."

He looked grumpy at that, but not surprised. "What do you want in exchange? It better not be money." The albino snorted at the thought. "Nah, I ain't into that shit anyway. You see, I got me a need that i've been trying to get fulfilled that everyone else i've asked so far is too chicken shit to sate." 

When he stared at her blankly Hidan huffed and dropped what little attempt at subtlety she was making before stating blankly "I want you to fuck me dumbass." earning a wide eyed look.

"Really?!" he asked with obvious surprise, making the Jashinist snap testily "Yes really! What are you, fucking deaf?!" 

"Alright, that seems doable. We can use my room in here." at that response from the Taki-nin, who was motioning for her to follow him into the sketchy hotel, it was Hidan's turn to be surprised. Huh... That ended up being easier than she'd expected it to be. Looks like Shinigami-chan will be getting that body a little faster than the albino expected.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet meets up with the now pregnant Hidan to officially be reborn and gets used to her new life in the Elemental countries.

Jashin whistled as he and Harriet appeared before a visibly pregnant Hidan, the albino looked to be about 6 months along and was relaxing with her back to the trunk of a massive tree denoting her current haunt of Hi no Kuni. The woman's patron god clapped as he admired his priestesses hard work so far with a wide smirk "Not bad Hidan, not bad at all. You made record time on this favor all things considered. I'm impressed." 

The Jashinist smirked back just as smugly as her god "I try." before turning her magenta gaze to the female deity beside him "Also FYI, you may end up with a pretty bitchin' kekkei genkai from your new dad. Something to do with string being inside his body or whatever, shit looked badass as all hell."

"Cool." The shinigami woman replied, unsure how to react to that bit of information, and approached. Once in front of the pregnant immortal the raven haired death goddess knelt down and held out her hand "Do I have your permission to be born through the child you carry?"

With a heavy sigh Hidan asked "It have to be this formal?"

"Unfortunately yes." came the simultaneous griping of both Harriet and Jashin. Mollified a bit by the fact the gods were just as sick of that extraneous bullshit as she was Hidan accepted the hand and replied "I give you permission to be reborn through the kid i'm carrying. Now whaaa **aaat the FUCK?!"**

The albino woman yelped as the raven haired shinigami morphed into a small orb of bright green light, the same ethereal shade the woman's eyes had been, and flew into her swollen stomach. The sensation it caused was like an icy chill that went through her very soul for a brief moment before returning to the soft movements and shifts of the unborn child inside her. "That... was the **weirdest. fucking. thing.** I have ever felt in my damn life!"

Jashin, having watched the entire scene with fond red on black eyes, burst into nigh hysterical laughter "I'd think so given how life and death usually mix!"

After a brief moment of silence Hidan glanced at her god warily "I won't have to teach her how to do shit will I?"

"Nah. She'll have all her memories when she's born, so you're good. It might take a little bit for her to get the hang of her new body enough to talk and move normally again, but not as long as most need to wait for that."

"Oh thank fuck!" the albino kunoichi sighed, resting a hand on her larger and still only bra clad chest over her heart. "I would've been so fucked if I had to teach her to speak and shit."

"Ah, you'll be fine!" the bone patterned god said with a dismissive wave "And besides, even if you did manage to fuck something up it's not like she can die anyways."

Jashin's reassurance, while appreciated, did little to ease Hidan's worry. "Ah fuck... Being pregnant is seriously fucking with my emotions right now."

"Yeah. It does that." Jashin noted playfully as he patted his follower on the head "Good job kid. I'll be keeping an eye on you two, so have fun. Later." And with a swirl of blood the murder god was gone and the albino was alone. After a surprisingly hard kick right in the kidney from the unborn shinigami inside of her drew a curse from her Hidan revised that thought. She was **almost** alone.

 

\-----

 

Being born again and figuring out how to use her own body were horrors that Saori, once Harriet, would rather forget if she was being honest. But aside from that her new life with Hidan so far has been pretty awesome. They traveled all the time to places even more beautiful than the Wizarding World had been; giant forests, massive mountain bluffs, scorching deserts, and misty islands to name just a few of the sights she's seen so far... And she hasn't even turned 7 yet! 

Currently the silver-haired girl and her mother were resting after an offering to Jashin, a group of bandits that thought they'd be an easy target. Pfft, as if Hidan or herself could ever be so easily defeated by opponents that weak, they didn't even have any ninja training.

The sun was setting, painting the sky visible through the canopy of the forest in warm hues of orange and red that made the girls' silver locks shimmer like beacons in the darkening greenery. Saori's luminous green eyes, still as ethereal as before and set in a face remarkably similar to her new mother's, turned to lock with curious magenta. Hidan had another question it seems, she always seemed to find new ones for the shinigami child to answer. "What has you so puzzled Mama?" 

"I was wondering. Shinigami can visit the living without a body right?"

"In a sense, why?"

"Then why bother being reborn at all? Why not just live normally as you used to be?" 

The dark skinned child hummed, crossing her arms and making a face far too serious for her apparent age. "It's mainly to do with the fact that I wouldn't be able to live normally at all as a shinigami. Aside from you and a handful of other people entwined in one way or another to the spiritual plane I would've been invisible, intangible even. In some worlds no one would be able to see or feel me at all, i'd be like less than a ghost to them."

Saori stared at her new arms, taking in the dark ring-like markings there to access her admittedly **very** bitching kekkei genkai in this new body "I wanted a do-over. A chance to have family and be normal, whatever normal may be to my new home. Here chakra and jutsu and abilities like ours are normal, shinobi and samurai and bandits roam free killing each other and no one bats an eye about it... That's so different from my old life and my destiny as a shinigami but I can't help but love it."

Mother and daughter Jashinists shared a brief smile as the younger admits "I wanted to have a mom as kickass as you and have some fun before I have to go back to the important but boring part of being a death goddess. Fall in love, have some kids, make some friends that aren't just after my fucking money or fame."

"There's a story there, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea!" the child laughed. "That story, my old life, could fill a good 7 books... At least. And some of them would be **thick.** " 

"We've got time to kill before this lot's friends come looking for them. Should at least be able to clear Book 1 if you ask me." Hidan said with a shrug as she relaxed against the log she was using as a back rest, cleaning her triple bladed scythe with a sleeve she'd ripped from one of the bandits' kimonos.

"Alright, but you asked for it." the dark skinned girl said with a smirk before starting her story "My story begins, like all of the especially long and awful ones, with a prophecy that was given before I was born."

As the kunoichi listened to her daughter's tale, though she was pretty sure a few minor details must've been bullshit (there's no way this Snake guy was as intimidating as Saori thought he was, she was a child at the time) most of it seemed pretty believable. You could find some pretty similar stuff in this world if you looked after all, so witches and wizards studying magic in a castle with moving rooms and staircases wasn't the weirdest thing Hidan had ever heard of. They actually ended up making it through the story of Harriet Potter's third year adventures before the small party of bandits they'd killed's buddies finally showed up.

They stuck a pin in the next "book" to be told during their journey in the morning. They were due for some sleep right now and these bandits' camp was free for them to scavenge for supplies and beds that weren't dirt, wood, or (Saori's favorite) stone.

As the pair of immortal girls curled up together on the nicest (and only) real bed in the camp and fell asleep all Saori could think was that she was glad she'd agreed to Jashin's offer, Hidan was an awesome mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little chapter I wrote at work today, hope you like it! 
> 
> Next chapter should start introducing the Akatsuki into the mix. I decided to skip over some of the boring early childhood years for Saori, since she'd function more or less the same as now just in a tinier body. 
> 
> Saori means lovely/well-woven cloth. I thought it was a fitting name for someone who has Kakuzu's threads/stitching ability.


	3. The Akatsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new faces meet the girls, trying to recruit Hidan into their organization and taking the pair to meet their leader. Saori and her mother make quite the impression.

This was unexpected. Itachi and his cousin, who was easy to read despite the spiral mask obscuring his face, stared at the pair of albinos with open shock as they sat in the centre of a completely massacred bandit camp and relaxed. The mother, a fact they'd not realized about the kunoichi they'd come to gather for a meeting with their leader, was relaxing against the trunk of a tree and cleaning her signature triple bladed scythe while her daughter appeared to be packing bolts of fabric and all the money she'd gathered from their victim's hoard in her backpack.

The younger Uchiha took in the girl that looked about his brother's age curiously with his sharingan, trying to puzzle out how this child is so comfortable and unbothered by the numerous bloody corpses surrounding her while appearing just as innocent as Sasuke with her cheerful humming. The girl's skin, what they could see of it between her hooded black coat and long red and black yukata on underneath it, was much darker than her mothers. Her lower half of her face was hidden under a mask that reminded the ex-anbu of Kakashi-senpai in a way that was raw and fresh in his mind.

Her mother, by contrast, was barely covered at all. Aside from a coat similar to her daughter's that was tied at her waist by the belt used to secure her signature weapon and left to drape around her hips instead of covering her torso, a simple black strapless bra, and a pair of short baggy black shinobi pants that tied and ended just below her knees (similar to the ones they wore in akatsuki actually) the albino woman's pale skin was completely bared. How odd.

Tobi meanwhile was drawn in by how luminous the younger girl's green eyes were, unsure of how and where he'd seen them before.

"What do you assholes want?" Hidan snapped testily, her shifting position to rest her weapon against her shoulder causing the circular pendant around her neck to glint in the rising sunlight and her magenta eyes full of fire. Itachi snapped out of his stupor and got back to business "You're Hidan?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

Tobi waved his arms as he bounced excitedly "I'm Tobi and he's Uchiha Itachi, we're part of a group called the Akatsuki! Our boss wanted to talk to you cause he thinks you're awesome enough to join us!"

The elder albino hummed, eyes narrowed as she took in the two men before her, before heaving a sigh and turning to address her daughter to her left. "What do you think kiddo, should we follow these heathens?" The child hummed herself, head cocking as she closed her now packed bag and slung it onto her shoulders "I don't see why not, we were getting bored with this country anyways and I'm curious what they have to offer us. Besides, it's not like they'll be able to kill us anyway if they try."

Nodding the mother Jashinist stood up, attaching her weapon to her back and grabbing her own bag before picking up her daughter and resting her on her barely clothed hip. "Let's get this shit over with then. Lead the way kid."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the woman's dig at his age the younger Uchiha complied, ignoring his cousin's enthusiasm as he chattered to the kid among them with ease of practice. This was going to be a weird day...

 

\-----

 

Nagato, staring through his main Pein avatar, wasn't sure what he expected when he sent two of the three Uchiha in his group to gather their newest potential member but the child on her hip was not it. He supposes he shouldn't be too shocked, given how he and Konan have a daughter about the same age as the silver haired one in the Jashinist's arms in the base. One more will make little difference in the grand scheme of things, so he shakes himself back to the matter at hand.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice Hidan. If you'd like I can have Tobi get your daughter familiar with our base, maybe even have her introduced to my daughter Yachiko, while we talk."

Hidan raises a silver brow before glancing down at her daughter in askance. "Up to you Saori, do you want some more time with the chatterbox or are you staying put?"

The dark skinned silverette hums before replying "I think i'll explore a bit with Tobi. Who knows, maybe that Yachiko girl will be fun to talk to."

Setting the yukata clad child down and watching fondly as she drags the masked man out of the room by the hand excitedly the mother turns her attention back to the Akatsuki leader. "So... The brat here says you wanna recruit me into your little club."

"That is correct."

"The mouthy shit in the mask filled Soari and I in on your plans or whatever on the walk here so I just got a few questions before I consider joining." the Jashinist stated, crossing her arms under her cleavage. Pein motioned for her to continue, earning a firm "You got any problems with Jashinism or its practices? Cause Saori and I ain't given that up for you asshats."

Smiling the Ame leader nodded "I doubt we'll have any problems with your religion so long as you don't use our fellow members as sacrifices."

"Wasn't planning to so we can live with that." the woman's magenta eyes burned as she added "And my daughter stays with me. If I choose to bring her on a mission or whatever you send me on I expect you to deal with it."

Itachi's face looked pinched at that, but he said nothing. Pein himself had to stop himself from just refusing based on principal; the idea of a girl his daughter's age being sent on a mission like the ones they took making him uncomfortable. "I will agree to that, so long as I can refuse to let you bring her on your more dangerous missions. She doesn't seem ready for some of the missions i'll send you on yet."

Hidan snorted at that, rolling her eyes "Fine, whatever. It's bullshit if you ask me but i'll agree to it if it'll make you feel better." 

Nodding in satisfaction the Akatsuki leader continues "Now that we've agreed on the terms for your joining we can get to the topic of your partner."

The silver haired woman groaned "A partner?" earning a nod. "Every member of our organization has one assigned to them, even myself."

Sighing, the albino gripes "Fine, what poor asshole am I stuck with?"

"Your partner-" just then the door opened with a slam, a tall and familiar dark skinned form entering the room and depositing a heavy bag of what sound like scrolls onto the redhead's desk with barely audible grumblings about that mission being a waste of his time and talents. "Ah! Good timing! Kakuzu this is your new partner Hidan, Hidan this is Kakuzu. Please try not to kill each other."

The room is deathly silent for a moment as the pair of new partners stare at each other in visible shock and recognition before the Jashinist bursts into hysterical laughter. She's practically rolling on the ground when she finally manages to blurt out between laughs "By Jashin! Of all people they pair me with **YOU?!** Ha!"

"You two know each other?" Pein asks curiously, surprised by this turn of events.

Kakuzu huffed and explained "We met a few years back in Iwa. She gave me info on the target I was hunting in exchange for a favor. Nothing worth all this." gesturing to the now teary eyed immortal giggling uncontrollably as she finally does roll on the floor in laughter. The patchwork shinobi's words send the albino into even harder and more hysterical laughter.

Before anyone in the room can ask what's happening a pair of tiny girls run into the room, followed closely by a panting Tobi. Everyone's gaze shifts from Yachiko, whose straight dark red hair was much like Nagato's own and bright orange eyes were shimmering with excitement as they fixed the other child in the room, to Saori. The younger Jashinist is staring at her mother with the same level of confusion as the adults, walking up to the paler woman and craning over her to look her in the face. "Why are you laughing mama?"

The older silverette calmed to faint chuckles, sitting up and fixing her new partner with a shit-eating grin as she pulls her daughter's hood and face mask down as she states "Hey Kakuzu? Say hi to Saori." 

The room was silent as the shinobi stared into the child's now bared face with open shock. Saori's features, while they matched Hidan's own, did have a few of Kakuzu's mixed in; most notably the stitching going from the sides of her mouth along her jaw, her skin tone, and her unusually bright green eyes. The girl's hair and stitches, while the same silver as her mother's hair, resembled Kakuzu's own hairstyle instead. As the others finally pieced together what was happening Hidan turned to her daughter and stated gleefully "Saori, say hello to your father."

The miser in question's red and green eyes rolled back in his head at that and he fell into a dead faint, renewing his new partner's laughter. Only this time a few more joined her in her mirth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added a Pein/Konan kid and named her Yachiko. Nagato and Konan are the kind of saps that would do that and we all know it. Also spoiler alert; if you can't guess by that "two of the three Uchiha in his group" line I made changes in the Obito/Madara plotline by splitting them into two people. There will be a few changes like this so sorry in advance if veering off canon like that bugs you.
> 
> Next chapter will be the rest of the now (sort of) united family adapting to life in the Akatsuki and the two kids bonding.


	4. Fathers and daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations; mainly between Kakuzu and Saori or Pein and Yachiko.

When Kakuzu regained consciousness, and checked to make sure that what had happened had actually happened and wasn't some kind of genjutsu or sick prank by one of the two Uchiha in the room, he swore for a good ten minutes straight before pausing to catch his breath. By the time he'd finished Pein's brows had vanished behind his headband and into his hairline, Itachi had warily removed his hands from Yachiko's ears (having moved to cover them the moment he noticed the Taki-nin's mouth forming the first word in what ended up being a very long stream of expletives), and both Hidan and Saori were staring at the patchwork man with wide smiles and mirth filled eyes.

"I don't normally say shit like this but that was beautiful." the elder Jashinist stated with open awe. Causing Kakuzu to fluster even further was the way his daughter - and god did that feel surreal for him to think - nodded and added "I kind of wish I took notes to be honest."

Clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure now that he'd gotten that freakout out of his system the dark skinned shinobi regards the smaller silverette. "I see you've inherited my Jiongu. Have you put it to any use yet? Worked out what it can do?"

Green eyes blinked as they locked with a similar set of green on red "You mean how to manipulate the string inside my body right?" At his nod the child continued "More or less. I'm kind of curious as to why i'm so compulsed to eat my opponent's hearts though... Is that normal?"

Kakuzu tilted his head as he took in his daughter, processing her question. He probably shouldn't find it cute, the way she asked a question of that nature so innocently, but he did. Smiling at the silver haired girl under his mask despite himself the newly discovered father finally answers his daughters question with a fond tone "Yes actually. Our Jiongu allows us to extend our lives and avoid death thanks to those extra hearts we consume and store in our bodies. We can also use the abilities and chakra affinities of the people the hearts came from or separate one of our spare hearts from us in a construct made of our string that can function on its own. Like a shadow clone, only harder to kill."

"Cool..." Saori breathed, green eyes glittering with excitement. You could practically see the gears turning in her head at that little nugget of information, a gleeful smirk on her face that spoke of nothing good for the poor soul she planned using said ideas on.

Yachiko, who had been watching the interaction between her new friend and her parents silently, chose this moment to tug on the slightly younger girl's sleeve. "Saori-chan, we came here for a reason. Remember?"

The dark skinned girl giggled before muttering "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." before turning to address the redhead's father "While we were talking earlier I mentioned that I was planning on making myself some new yukata with all the fabric and supplies I just got." The way Itachi frowns at that bit of information does not go unnoticed by the adults in the room. "Yachiko said that sounded like fun and asked me if I could teach her. So would you mind if I taught her how to sew?"

Ignoring the way the younger Uchiha seemed a bit displeased over the mention of the younger child's new supplies the Akatsuki leader asked the first question that had popped into his mind after that little request. "You know how to sew?"

The silver haired child crossed her arms in a way reminiscent of her mother across the room as she replied "Of course I do. Besides the fact that it's good practice on training my ability Mama and I don't really have much in the way of money. We typically eat wild animals or plants we gather on our travels and get what money we do have off of the bandits and shinobi we sacrifice to Jashin-sama. Our clothes get stained or damaged often so learning to make and repair them was a logical choice... Plus it saves us money so we can use it on things that are more important than a replacement coat or yukata."

Kakuzu snorted, unable to help himself. That answer was so him it was almost painful.

The rinnegan of Pein stared into Saori's eerie green orbs a moment before he smiled "I don't see why not. You can do your work in the rec room if you like, there's a lot of space in there."

Wooping with joy the younger redhead tackled her father in a hug with a cry of "Thank you!" before hugging the younger girl and dragging her out of the room with an excited "The rec room's this way, come on!"

As the children and Tobi's jovial conversation vanished, the trio having made quick work getting to their sewing lesson, Hidan hummed with a pleased smile on her pale face. "Looks like our kids get along after all, Saori likes her." At her new boss and past lover's curious looks the albino snorts and explains "My daughter's a sweet kid, don't get me wrong, but she hates it when other people invade her personal space. She especially hates when other people touch her without her prompting or initiating that contact. Last kid that hugged her out of nowhere like yours did got all his limbs ripped off."

At the pierced man's look of terror the Jashinist waved a hand dismissively "Eh... That little shit had it coming if you ask me, he was a spoilt little brat who wouldn't know the meaning of the word no if it bit him on the ass."

Nagato suddenly regrets suggesting that their daughters become friends... 

 

\-----

 

The young Mistress of Death really liked Uzumaki Yachiko. The 9 year old was pretty, very smart and skilled for her age, and was just the right blend of playful and calm. The redhead may be her first friend in this life but she's already won out over some of the ones she'd had in her old life, almost matching the twins in her level of fondness. Now that the 7 year old thinks about it Yachiko reminds her a lot of Fred and George, albeit much less talkative than they had been.

While the orange eyed girl was quiet it had been apparent from the moment Saori laid eyes on her that the older girl was a prankster... Though that may have been because Tobi and the silverette had stumbled upon the redhead carefully placing a seal on one of the doors in the hall that the masked shinobi had said were personal rooms. According to Yachiko, once they moved a far enough distance from her newly set trap, it was a modified smoke bomb tag and should go off when the member who stays in that room finally decides to leave and opens the door.

Tobi and Saori had gladly joined their fellow prankster in her pranking spree, work-shopping future ideas as they booby-trapped the entire base with Yachiko's tags. Once done they'd wondered what they could do to pass the time until one of the tags goes off, which eventually led to the Uzumaki asking her new friend to share her knowledge of sewing and teach her - at the very least - how to make her own yukata so she can have some variety in her wardrobe finally. And so here the three are, after a minor bombshell in the ragdoll-like girl meeting her father and asking Yachiru's for permission, seated in the massive room in the base meant for recreation and relaxation.

There was a shelf full of books, some of them dirty, and board games along one of the far walls. A large couch the reddish-brown of dried blood sat in the center of the room with a large low table in front of it in the center of a plush cream carpet. Along the same wall as the bookshelf was a loveseat in a dark red, while the other had a wooden table and chairs that reminded Saori of the house tables at Hogwarts. Her favorite feature was the wall shelves of origami sculptures, all of which were stark white, along the remaining wall facing the center couch. Green eyes fixed the massive and strange venus flytrap in a huge clay pot in one of the corners behind the main couch. She could feel it had a soul and chakra like a man, explaining the cutesy scrawl of 'Zetsu' on the rim of the pot in orange paint. 

Judging by the way her friend and babysitter were ignoring him she guesses that the plant/man sleeping there is normal and follows their example.

Saori and Yachiko get set up on the short table, sitting cross-legged on the carpet facing Tobi - who is sitting cross-legged on the couch - each chooses the fabric bolt they want to make their yukata from and get to work. First the younger girl takes her friend through the process of measuring herself to choose the proper cuts for the fabric, then she takes her through the process of sketching out and cutting the fabric for the final and hardest part; sewing it into a proper yukata.

The girls are finally in the sewing part of their lesson, under the curious and ever watchful gaze of their masked babysitter, when one of their pranks finally go off.

There's a loud kaboom from one of the tags, followed immediately by incensed swearing, from the direction of the door Yachiko had been caught booby-trapping earlier. The girls high five, Tobi roaring with laughter so hard that he almost rolls off the couch, before returning to their work. Just in time it seems as the prankee in question storms into the room, another man trailing in after him with a lazy and pleased aura about him, a moment later.

The man who'd received the full force of Yachiko's seal was tall and had long dark hair, his features serpentine and face pinched over being covered in a mixture vivid pastel colored paint and glitter. The second man meanwhile was short and had short red hair. He was openly enjoying his companion's suffering, even more so when furious serpentine eyes fixed the laughing Uchiha and set off on a chase through the base at a speed the girls could barely follow but could hear just fine.

Once it was clear that Tobi and the snake-man weren't coming back anytime soon the red haired male turned his gaze to the girls. "Given how gifted Tobi is with seals i'm guessing one of you is the actual culprit."

Yachiko raised her hand proudly, a shit eating grin on her face "He said that there was no way a building with this many elite shinobi could be infiltrated, since all of you are too skilled to be caught by surprise, so I decided to test it. It also proved a good test for my new tag, in a mission it would startle and confuse my opponents."

"It makes it harder for your targets to hide too." Saori added as she finished stitching her own yukata using her Jiongu strings, catching the elder redhead's attention. "Who is this? She looks like Kakuzu."

"I'm his daughter Saori, nice to meet you." the albino chirped, glancing up from the white lilies on red patterned yukata she'd just sewed to address the shinobi before her. The redhead's brown eyes stared unblinkingly into the child's luminous green as he replied "Akasuna no Sasori, master puppeteer."

"Puppeteer?" Sasori moved to lounge on one of the corner seats of the couch, resting his cheek on his hand as he explained with audible pride "I create puppets, tailored for combat and filled with numerous tricks and traps that only I know, and manipulate them using chakra strings. Like so." The man raised his other hand, five lines of chakra shooting from each finger to latch onto the silverette's body. When he moved his fingers the child found herself moving without any effort of her own, as if **she** were a puppet, before he released the connection and returned his free hand to it's resting place on his thigh.  

Yachiko looked upset with him at that, but before she could yell at the Suna-nin over his rude display of power the young Jashinist squealed "That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?! **Please?** It'd work so well with my Jiongu! I promise i'll work super hard!"

The puppeteer blinks, shocked though his face doesn't show it much. "You want me to teach you the art of puppetry?"

**"Yes!"** Saori declares, face determined and hopeful in equal measure. The redheads stare at her in silence a while before the elder shrugs. "Fine. It's probably about time I take an apprentice anyway. But I expect you to work hard and listen to what I say, understood?"

"Yes sensei! Thank you!" the silverette beams, practically vibrating as she asks "Can I hug you?"

"Please don't."

"Mmkay!" the Jashinist then returns her attention to Yachiko, joyful as she asks "You ready to get back to our lesson?" Nodding and deciding to just accept this turn of events as Saori being as easy-going as she's been with everything so far the Uzumaki returns to stitching her red and white koi on blue pattern yukata. 

_'Today's been weird.'_ she thinks to herself, grinning as she hears another of her prank tags go off  _'It's a good weird though.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I just powered through writing this I loved it so much, I hope you all like it too!
> 
> Yachiko is a prankster and an inventor who likes cute clothes. She's also got that Uzumaki temper hidden down there under her quiet and calm exterior. Orochimaru has made his first appearance and Saori has a new mentor in the form of Sasori. Next chapter should have Hidan and Saori adapting to life in the base and more Kakuzu and Saori interactions.


End file.
